1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to extractors and, more particularly, to an extractor with a plurality of extraction protrusions.
2. Description of Related Art
A bearing generally has an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. The inner sleeve and the outer sleeve are tightly fitted with other mechanical components, such as bearing housings. Thus, an extractor is required to disassemble the bearing from other mechanical components.
The extractor often includes a beam, two fixing claws, a pulling claw and a support pole. The fixing claws are hinged on opposite sides of the beam. The support pole is threaded with the beam. The support pole forms a handle bar at one end, and a tapered head portion at an opposite end. The pulling claw includes two symmetrical rotating portions. The rotating portions can cooperatively form a cavity for receiving the head portion of the support pole. The pulling claw forms a tapered surface at an inner periphery corresponding to the head portion, and a pulling sloping surface at an outer periphery. In disassembly of an engaging member from a bearing, the pulling claw is received in a through hole of the engaging member. The fixing claws are fixed to other mechanical components for positioning the extractor. The handle bar is rotated, and the support pole presses the head portion, thereby driving the rotating portions of the pulling claw to open. Then, the pulling sloping surface of the pulling claw drives the engaging member to move upwards, until the engaging member is removed from the bearing.
However, during disassembly of the engaging member from the bearing, the engaging member must slide on the pulling sloping surface of the pulling claw, and is thus easily abraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.